dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios Eruowood
Universal Studios Eruowood is a theme park located in Eruowood City, Eruowood. It is owned by Universal Parks & Resorts. It first opened on May 17, 1998. Areas Current * Production Central/Hollywood '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. *'New York City - a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films. Opening Date: 'May 17, 1998. *'San Francisco/Hill Valley '- Themed to San Francisco. '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. *'Hard Rock Studios '- focused on the music industry. '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. '''Sponsored by: '''Sonos Sound. *'The Lost Continent '- Themed to mythology '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. *'Cartooniversal '- An area themed to cartoons with sub-area theme to cartoons, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, The Great Valley From The Land Before Time, The Simpsons, Goiky Fro Battle For Dream Island And Roblox. **'Toon Lagoon - An sub area themed to cartoons Opening Date: 'May 17, 1998. **'Nickelodeon Universe - A sub-area themed to Nickelodeon Shows Opening Date: 'May 17, 1998. '''Sponsored by: '''General Mills. **'Cartoon Network Central '''- A sub-area themed to Cartoon Network shows '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. ** The Great Valley '- A Sub Area Themed To The Land Before Time '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. '''Trivia:' it is the largest sub-area in Tooniversal. Sponsored by: 'Coca-Cola (1998-present) **'Springfield USA - a sub-theme to The Simpsons. Opening Date: 'March 27, 2011, '''Replaced: '''TBA **'Goiky '- A themed sub-area based on the web series Battle for Dream Island '''Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''M&M Land ***'Adventureniversal ' '- An Area Themed To Universal Adventure Movies with 4 Sub-Areas Such As Jurassic Park, Amity,Ancient Egypt & Skull Island Opening Date: 'May 17, 1998. ****'Amity '- inspired by ''Jaws ''films. '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998 ****'Jurassic Park '- based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998 ****'Ancient Egypt '- Themed to the Mummy franchise Opened on May 13, 2006 ****'Skull Island '- based on ''King Kong. 'Opening Date: ' May 3, 2017 ***'SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog Opened on June 18, 2007 ***'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmeade '- An Area Based on the Harry Potter franchise. Opened on June 21, 2015. '''Replaced:The Medieval Kingdom ***'Universal‘s KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows,Dr Seuss,Planet Snoopy,PBS Kids,Curious George,The Wiggles Scholastic,123 Seasme Street and Bear Country U.S.A.Opening Date: 'May 17, 1998. ****'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- A sub Area Themed to PBS Kids shows. '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. ****'Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. ****'Seuss Landing '- An sub Area Themed To Dr Seuss '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. ****'Bear Country U.S.A '- A sub Area Themed to The Bearestein Bears '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. ****'123 Sesame Street '- a sub Area Themed to Sesame Street '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. ****'Planet Snoopy - A sub area themed to Schulz' Peanuts Opened on July 14, 2004. Former * M&MLand '''- Themed to ''M&M's ''commercials '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. '''Closing Date: '''September 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by: '''Springfield USA,Goiky, & Roblox Town/Tooniversal Expanstion '''Note: Some of the space in the area was used for Springfield USA and It finally closed to make room for Goiky, & Roblox Town * 'The Medieval Kingdom '- An area themed around the medieval time.'Opening Date: '''May 17, 1998. '''Closing Date: '''April 10, 2013.'Replaced by: 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '''Sponsored By: '''TBA. Rides, Attractions, Restaurants and more ''See Universal Studios Eruowood/Attractions Category:Universal amusement parks Category:Universal Category:Amusement parks in Eruowood Category:1998 Category:Amusement parks Category:Fictional amusement parks Category:Amusement parks opened in 1998 Category:1990s